


【游戏王 | 闇表】迷迭香

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #架空pwp，ooc、雷文，涉及各种要素#bgm：迷迭香（周杰伦）文案：兔耳透明女仆装aibo跳钢管舞（？）





	【游戏王 | 闇表】迷迭香

他确实是说过，他不喜欢这样的场所。

霓虹光束在脸庞打过，红蓝交映的光芒散射在镜片上切割的角度却正磨蹭着他有限的理智。

但那并不是因为光线问题，亚图姆知道，他听到自己难耐地咽下唾液，视线从刚刚的拉幕开始就无法从看台上那个撩人的身影上移开。

明明是男性，却意外地戴着一双挑逗性十足的兔耳——这使那本该仪表堂堂的西装看上去也成为刻意的勾引。纤细的腿勾上钢管，猫一般优雅的动作，他仰起头对着看台露出光洁的脖颈，随后是一个羞赧的眨眼，整个身体勾在钢管上旋转一圈随后，慢慢滑下。

是新来的酒保吗？真是性感得无可救药。

身边传来他人的窃窃私语，亚图姆暗自低下头，打了个响指，夜场经理便立刻赶到他面前。低语几句，经理脸上露出一副不可置信的表情。

“这，客人，我们这里的男孩子……都是卖艺不卖身的。”

“几个。”

“不好意思……您说什么？”

“想要在总价后加几个零，说吧。”

面无表情地撕出一沓支票，亚图姆不意外地看到男人脸上震惊之余浮现出的一丝动摇。

半个小时后，他的包厢便传来极轻的敲门声，还有一声细微的“打扰了”。

休息室中，游戏心情复杂地打开纸袋，取出一件他连看一眼都觉得羞耻不已的透明女仆装——曾一度引爆国内的某款知名设计，做工精细，图案也很美观，但是……

经理的话还犹在耳。

“那位先生出价不低，也不是个惹得起的角色，你好自为之吧。”

吞下自己的口水，他最终背对着穿衣镜脱下了还带着汗湿的西装，露出相比同龄男性来精瘦许多的小腹和胸膛。

只是一晚上而已。

只是为那一个人，而已。

……

亚图姆在开门瞬间便为眼前的美景所震撼。

昏黄烛光下门外绞着手站立的少年，脸上隐隐有着退不下的红晕——他知道这是刚刚自己送去的酒已起了作用——拉着人的手将他引入房中，屋中央单独竖起的钢管显得极其突兀，却显然是一个为他而专门设置的舞台。

“开始吧。”

他看到那个叫游戏的少年微微点头，迈开腿朝着房间中央走去——搭配透明女仆装的黑色蕾丝，上身的透明纱衣衬出他光裸的胸口，膝下的黑丝长袜则完美勾勒出那一双修长纤细的腿——那双腿很快再度贴上钢管的底端，随后右腿打开向后立住，左脚踮起，右腿伸直的下一刻又紧紧勾住钢管绕下一圈，被白色蝴蝶结牢牢束缚住的腰身像蛇一样在钢管上攀行。

亚图姆再次咽了口口水，当他反应过来时，自己已大步上前去将少年困在了他的双臂之间。

“先生……？”

随着少年的颤抖微透着粉色的兔耳也摆动起来，他毫不犹疑地伸手从对方的腰身向下，全无意外地握住了对方早已勃起的性器，同时耳边传来一阵悦耳的呻吟。

房间虽大，但床就在不远的地方。

这或许是足够庆幸的事情。

游戏的心在被对方突然吻上时收紧，又在下一刻，整个人被放在柔软的床上后忽的放松开来。他无法说清这一点，是因为这位客人开出的那个连他也心动不已的价钱，还是本身，他就真的……有一点心动了呢？

下唇被舌头舔过，他呜咽了一声，无意识地挣扎起来，却被对方按住后脑勺箍在原地，舌尖持续地舔舐着他的齿壁、上颚还有舌面的软肉，体内的温度开始攀升，整个人的性欲却是随着隔那层单薄衣物被对方抚摸的触感才开始彻底打通。丝袜被褪至脚踝，上衣领也被拉到小腹，游戏在乳头被含住时闷哼起来，但那很快在对方的膝盖挤进他腿间磨蹭髋部时化为了更高频的叫喊。

不——行！……

兔耳在头顶颤动，似乎也是撩拨着身上人的重要道具，他很快就感到股间被试探着戳入了手指，冰凉的触感，对方的呼吸也深重起来，仿佛没有余裕再继续这正餐前的准备工作。

他很快就被大上手指数十倍的阴茎进入。

女仆装的裙底褶皱揉成一团，粘稠的白色液体凝结其上，网状黑袜从他的脚踝垂下，和头顶的兔耳一样随着每一次身体内的顶弄而大幅度摇摆。他轻喘，低低的呜咽很快就被欺上的吻堵住。忍不住伸出的双手勾在了面前人的脖颈上，亚图姆一滞，仿佛再也无法按耐下狂暴的心情开始了进一步的猛烈掠夺。

仿佛中了蛊般的，沉醉在这个少年的眼眸之中。

想要他，想要得到他的一切。

他没有注意到的是，偏过头与他错开了视线的游戏——

那微微上翘的嘴角。

END#


End file.
